


100 Ways To Say I Love You

by Locohelli



Category: Glee
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, If there are any more dramatic tags I will tag it in the chapters, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locohelli/pseuds/Locohelli
Summary: A series of 100 word drabbles with Rory and Sebastian, and the little moments in their lives together. Inspired by 100 Themes Challenge.1: Introduction2: Complicated3: Making History
Relationships: Rory Flanagan/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do this for at least 10 years (The document with the prompts is from 2010), and then it kind of hit me. I'm never going to be able to make 100 one-shots, but I can do 100 drabbles, so here we go. I'm just going to write these whenever I feel like it.

”Wait... are you nervous?” Rory looked in disbelief at his boyfriend, Sebastian, who was looking more and more uncomfortable the closer they were getting to Rory's family's home.

”I wouldn't call it nervous as such,” Sebastian started, an uncertainty in his voice. ”I just want them to like me.”

Rory started to smile, and stopped up to grab Sebastian's hands. “Of course they are going to like you. I like you, so they have to as well.” Rory could still see the doubt in Sebastian's eyes, but a less uncertain smile did start to blossom. “Just be your charming self.”


	2. Complicated

”I’m leaving next month. I’m going back to Ireland.”

Sebastian looked in shock at Rory. “Already?”

“I can’t get a new visa.”

“I don’t want this to end between us.”

Sebastian had always been more hesitating about their relationship from the get go, and knowing Sebastian wouldn’t give it up made Rory feel like he had a clump in his throat and his eyes watered a bit. “I’m only a call away.”

“I will call you,” Sebastian replied, and let his forehead rest against Rory’s. “I don’t know if it will work, but I want to try... Do you?”

“Yes.”


	3. Making History

”So who did you decide to write about?” Sebastian’s voice came from the laptop, where they had a call going.

”Gráinne O’Malley,” Rory replied, as he was flipping in the book he had gotten from the library.

“Who’s that?”

“She used to rule the west of Ireland, and even had a meeting with the queen of England, when they were trying to colonize Ireland.”

“You decided on her because she was Irish, didn’t you?” Rory could hear the smile in Sebastian’s voice, despite not looking at the screen.

“There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Sebastian laughed. “Tell me more about her.”


End file.
